Just MaybeI'll Be There
by MisfitGirl13
Summary: One shot. Semi Zutara. Zuko and Katara travel to the Fire Nation to defeat Azula. Character Death...


**Old OS I never posted here. I wrote it before the finale, but you can take it as a alternate ending ;-). I dont own ATLA**

Just Maybe…I'll be There

Zuko watched as the sun set below the horizon and under the cliffs and few volcanoes there were. The light orange color tinted the world and when Katara called out to him to eat, he saw her through an orange glass. He walked over to her and sat down beside the fire he had made them.

Katara took notice of his silence and asked, "Is there something wrong, Zuko?"

Zuko sighed and turned his head to Katara. He wanted to say no so he would not worry the waterbender who so kindly accepted to come with him on his mission. He wanted to find the right words to say so he could reassure her that he would be okay, and that tomorrow everything will be fine, and that they both would come out of this mission alive and well as sure as the sun would set again.

But he could not. He could not form the 'no' on his lips nor could he form it in his mind. So to her question he answered, "Yes."

Katara looked away for a second. She knew he would say yes, and yet she had hoped for a 'no'. She nodded her head solemnly but she did not pursuit her question. She had spent many weeks with Zuko and she had learned that if he didn't want to talk about something he wouldn't and there was no arguing.

She had also learned about herself, and that was when she had a bad feeling about something, she was usually right.

"Alright," she finally said and gave him some rice which he took thankfully.

"Thanks," he told her. Then he got up from the fire and back to where he had been standing watching the sun set.

Katara sighed. She had wanted him to eat with her, even if was in silence. She ate and watched him eat very little as Zuko just poked at his food every once in a while. When she eventually finished she got up and said, "Well, goodnight, Zuko."

Zuko acknowledged her goodnight with a nod of his head. She came up from behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He grabbed it and squeezed it. Katara knew it was more for his comfort than her own.

"Whatever happens in the capitol tomorrow," she told him, "I'll be there, right by your side."

Zuko nodded and let go of her hand, but he did not turn around and Katara found herself wishing he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Zuko and Katara made their way to the Fire Nation capitol and Zuko'destiny. Since they had only three hours away the night before, they got there in no time.

The streets were not as Zuko remembered. They were vacant and no posters of plays, concerts, or anything for that matter were up. The shops were all closed and on every window was a picture of Azula with a headline reading: _All Hail Fire Lord Azula! _

"She's taking my crown," Zuko said to Katara.

Katara nodded, "We'll get it back." Then she took his hand in hers and squeezed it to show that she would not give up without a fight, and neither should he.

Zuko led the way as the duo wove through the streets of the Fire Nation capitol. The Fire Palace came into view after three right turns and one left. It was as beautiful as Katara remembered. She hoped this time they would not fail at their objective.

"Azula is inside," Zuko said as he let go of her hand.

Katara nodded, and could not shake off a feeling of dread that had washed over her.

"We'll have to break in from the back. I think she's expecting us," he added.

Katara peaked from behind the small restaurant they were hiding behind, "What makes you say that?"

"The guards surrounding the perimeter," he answered, "Come on! This way."

He led her around the corner and soon enough the back of the palace could be seen. There were fewer guards here. Zuko nodded to Katara who nodded back.

"One," he whispered.

"Two," she continued.

"Three," they said simultaneously and attacked the few guards that were there.

Katara used a water whip that immediately took out five guards, as Zuko took on four with his breath of fire. Soon all nine guards were out of the way and the passage was clear straight into the palace.

Zuko went inside through a window and then helped Katara in. He covered his mouth with his finger to show her that silence was a must. She understood.

They slowly made their way north up the hallway, then they turned west and north again. Katara followed Zuko through the maze of hallways he once knew so well.

He did not turn again, and soon the reason was apparent. The throne room was visible ahead, and Katara had to fight the urge to run in.

Zuko turned to her and said, "We walk in, got it?"

Katara did not answer but nodded her head once. She then followed Zuko into the throne room. She had been expecting a lot of fire and heat, but she did not see nor feel either. The throne that was usually hid behind a wall of flames was clearly visible, and Azula sat in it with her eyes narrowed at Zuko.

"Zuzu, why am I not surprised you had to bring your girlfriend," Azula asked as she started to descend the throne.

Zuko put a hand on Katara's waist and gently pushed her behind him, "She has nothing to with this, Azula. It's just you and me."

Azula laughed, "She's always had something to do with it, and as such, is fair game."

Zuko stared at his sister with such an immense dislike, Katara was surprised that flames were not coming out of them right then and there.

"She will not take part in our battle," Zuko finally said, "because I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

Katara grabbed Zuko's hand, "No, Zuko, we can take her down together."

Zuko shook his head and let go of her hand, "This was never your fight."

Azula laughed then she stepped forward and pushed Katara out of the way, "If you want to die that way, I'm fine with that. But once you're gone," she pointed at Katara, "she's next."

Zuko and Azula faced each other and began to circle one another. Azula's eyes locked onto Zuko's and vice versa. Katara wondered who would make the first attack. Her question was answered quickly when Azula sent a blue fire disk at Zuko's throat. Zuko did a back bend and avoided the disk by mere inches.

He got back up to be greeted with blue fireballs. He quickly blocked the fire and caused it to go around him. Azula got angrier after that. Never before had he been able to block her attacks so easily. He then started to send fireballs at her which she too blocked with ease. She ran forward and kicked in circle at Zuko which caused a ring of fire to appear. Zuko jumped up and avoided the fire easily.

Katara watched as the two benders sent fire at each other. She could not stand to watch and not do anything to help. It was killing her on the inside, and she felt she had to do something. But the look in Zuko's eyes, the look of self-determination kept her rooted to her spot. She did not want to interfere unless absolutely necessary.

Azula sent a tunnel of blue fire at Zuko who dodged it and sent a fireball at his sister. Azula did not see it coming and knocked off her feet. Zuko jumped into the air and did a spin as fire appeared in a circle around him. He and his fire were about to land on Azula when she rolled out of the way. She then proceeded to create fire daggers in her hand and began to try to hack at Zuko. Zuko in turn, blocked all of her advances much in the same was she had blocked his when he saw her for the first time.

Azula backed off. She had had enough. She began to do the circular motions that looked so much like a dance. Sparks began to fly from her body, and she released the lightning.

Zuko was unprepared for what happened next. Just as he was about to 'catch' the lightning, Katara jumped right in front of him. His could feel his mouth shape the word 'no' and his heart stopped as though the lightning did hit him.

"Well, I wasn't aiming for her, but it'll do," Azula said with a cruel smile.

Zuko looked back at Azula. He could feel the rage inside him boil over. But just as he was about to attack, his uncle came to mind. _"You must find peace within yourself, before you can find peace in the world…"_

He took a deep breath. _Peace…_

He began to do the same dance Azula did just moments ago. Azula watched in horror as sparks began to fly around her brother. He shot, and he hit his target. Azula had the same look of shock on her face as she lay defeated.

He ran back to Katara who was breathing slow raspy breaths.

"Can you heal yourself?" Zuko asked.

Katara slowly shook her head, "I have no energy for that."

Zuko felt tears in his eyes, "Why would you do that? You know I can redirect lightning."

Katara smiled to herself, "Maybe I forgot."

Zuko locked eyes with Katara, gold on blue, "Katara…"

"Ok," she said, "Maybe I thought you didn't have enough reaction time."

Zuko laughed a little and began to hold her hands in his, "That makes no sense."

Katara nodded, "Maybe…I love you."

Zuko felt the tears roll down his face. Katara was dying in front of his eyes, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

"Maybe, I love you too," he said. It was a lame line, he knew, but he had to tell her that the past weeks they had spent together meant something to him.

Katara nodded her head slowly. Her breathing was getting lighter and lighter. Zuko held on to her hands, but her squeeze was starting to let up.

"You can't leave me, you told me you'd be there," Zuko said as tears streamed down his face.

"I will," she said in almost a whisper.

"You won't if you go," he said back.

"I'm not going anywhere," Katara told him.

"Yes…you are," Zuko said back sadly.

"I'll be there, you just won't see me," she said as she reached up to touch his scar.

Zuko bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. It was the last breath Katara would ever take, for when Zuko got up, she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gang watched as the makeshift boat that carried Katara's body drifted out to sea. The waves rolled gently guiding it. It was as if they were headed back to the South Pole, back to her home, like she was bending the water.

"It's what she would've wanted," Sokka told Zuko.

Zuko nodded and wiped away the tears.

"She loved you, you know?" Sokka asked.

Zuko nodded, "I'm sorry. I tried to protect her."

Sokka nodded and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "I know."

Sokka went back to Aang and Toph who were wiping away tears of their own. Zuko stayed staring at the moon, which was full, and as he turned back to the others, he could have sworn he saw Katara's face in the moonlight.


End file.
